Dragonborn (Lore)
A , transliterated from to Dovahkiin in the Dragon language, is a rare individual who has been born with the blood and soul of a Dragon, but the body of a mortal, and can naturally learn and speak their ancient and powerful tongue. Dragonborn scarcely exist, and it is rare for more than one to appear within an era. They can belong to any race or gender, since the Dragon blood (transliterated from to Dovah Sos) is a "gift" bestowed to certain mortals favored by Akatosh. Able to use dragon shouts (transliterated from to Thu'um), the Dragonborn can consume a slain Dragon's soul and absorb its knowledge, allowing them to learn words of power quickly and making them more effective in battle against dragons than other men. - Dialogue with Arngeir. It is said that the Blades have always guided, protected, and served the Dragonborn, whom they consider "The ultimate Dragon slayer". - Dialogue with Delphine. The Prophecy of the Dragonborn, generally attributed to the Elder Scrolls, and sometimes to the ancient Akaviri, tells that, at the end of time, in the wake of the World-Eater, the wheel will turn upon the "Last Dragonborn".The Book of the Dragonborn Dragonborn in history The first Dragonborn was purportedly Saint Alessia, the Nedic slave queen who was blessed by Akatosh and given the Amulet of Kings to seal the covenant between them. This began the tradition of all legitimate rulers of the Cyrodilic Empire referred to as Dragonborn as only they could wear the Amulet of Kings and light the Dragonfires in the Temple of the One. It was revealed in the Fourth Era however that the first being to possess the dragon blood, was in fact a former Dragon Priest named Miraak.Events of Reman Cyrodiil was considered to be the next Dragonborn after Alessia, although he never actually took the title in his lifetime.The Amulet of KingsTrials of St. Alessia Tiber Septim, founder of the Septim Dynasty of Tamriel, was the next individual to be recognized as Dragonborn. His heirs continued the tradition and were all considered Dragonborn emperors blessed by Akatosh. This lineage ended with the death of Martin Septim during the Oblivion Crisis. Notable Dragonborns *Miraak *Alessia *Reman Cyrodiil *Tiber Septim *Last Dragonborn ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim , depicting the Dragonborn protagonist fighting a troll.]] The Dragonborn is the player character in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, and was stated to be different than the "Dragon-born" of previous games by Bethesda Softworks Game Developer and Executive Producer Todd Howard. At the beginning of the game, the Dragonborn is a prisoner, captured while attempting to illegally cross the border into Skyrim. While being transported to the settlement of Helgen, the Dragonborn discovers that Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the Stormcloak rebellion, is a fellow prisoner. At Helgen, Imperial General Tullius sentences all the prisoners to death, but a dragon attacks before the Dragonborn is executed, providing a chance for escape. Skyrim's trailers and concept art depict the stereotypical Dragonborn as a male Nord with brown hair and a short beard, wearing an Iron Helmet, Studded Armor, Iron Gauntlets, and Iron Boots. In one trailer, the Dragonborn uses a Steel Sword and a Banded Iron Shield, but in another, he dual wields a Steel Sword and a Steel Dagger. In Skyrim, as with all Elder Scrolls games, race, gender, and equipment are left to the player's discretion. Gallery Skyrimepic.gif Dragonborn_AbsorbsSoul.jpg Dovakiin_DRAGONBORN!.png Skryim-Trailer-Analysis-2-Cliff-View.jpg alduins wall dragon born.jpg|The Dragonborn, as seen on Alduins Wall. Trivia *In the Dragon language, "Dragonborn" is a combination of the words 'Dovah', meaning "Dragon", and 'kiin', meaning "child" or "born". **Dovahkiin also has a second meaning: the 'Dov' in 'Dovah' refers to Dragonkind, while the 'ah' means "hunter". Interpreted thus, the name reads "Dragonkind Hunter Born," or "Born Hunter of Dragonkind", an appropriate description of what the Dovahkiin is destined to do. Of further interest is that dragons use the term dovahkiin as a proper noun to address or talk about the player and the dragon naming convention holds that names consist of three words. *Early dialogue with Ralof or Hadvar would suggest that the Dragonborn crossed the border from Cyrodiil.Game Informer - Skyrim’s Dragon Shouts The Pale Pass, where the Dragonborn seems to have crossed into Skyrim, runs from Helgen to the Cyrodiil border. *When formally greeting the Dovahkiin, the Greybeards name him/her Ysmir, suggesting the Dragonborn's connection to Talos or Shor. *During the events of the No One Escapes Cidhna Mine quest, the player can choose to remark on where the Dragonborn's family is from. This place of origin varies according to the Dragonborn's race. Additionally, when talking with Serana, the player may comment on what type of relationship the Dragonborn had with his/her parents as well as hinting at their fate. *NPCs will occasionally comment on the Dragonborn's skills and items. This can include gender-specific comments. *The Nerevarine was referred to as "Dragon-born" in the Lost Prophecy. See also *Dragon language *Dragon shouts *Alduin's Wall (Lore)/Prophecy of the Dragonborn Appearances * * * ** ** References de:Drachenblut es:El Sangre de Dragón fr:dovahkiin it:Dovahkiin nl:Dragonborn no:Dovahkiin pl:Dovahkiin pt:Dragonborn ru:Довакин Category:Titles Category:Heroes Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Lore